


Sunday morning

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [9]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Gen, Lester's children, Meet the Family, No Spoilers, The Natural History Museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester spends a Sunday morning with his children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 250 - Past Prompts at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/) (233 - The Natural History Museum) 
> 
> **Spoilers** : none, but set after 2.06
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.com/2014/08/primeval-sunday-morning-fanfic.html).

What more wonderful way to spend a Sunday morning than a visit to Natural History Museum with three little imps among six and twelve?

But despite the annoying situation, he isn’t really complaining to be there. He spends too little time with his kids, the least he can do is to do everything possible to let them enjoy themselves.

“Daddy!” William’s voice distracts him from his thoughts.

“Daddy, come here! Look! Isn’t it awesome? It’s my favourite, without any doubt!”

“Yes, really awesome.” Lester smiles to his boy: “It’s my favourite too” said then, looking at the woolly mammoth model.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
